Finding Family
by Lightose8860
Summary: Jesus has always struggled to not feel like a Foster Child, in his family it takes him till Jude's adoption to realize he never was one.


**So the Fosters is one of my Favorite shows. Jesus and Mariana remind me of me and my sister. Happy Adopted kids. Jesus comes off to me as the one who has the most resentment towards Anna, hence this story. A lot of hiz thoughts came from my own head. In fact, they all did.**

Jesus,would _always be thankful to the people of Social services, for bringing him here. But, there was a problem. At age eleven. He was frankly sick of these people. He belonged to a family now. Everything was going smooth now, he didn't need any of their help. They_ _were__ a healthy stable family. He shouldn't need permission to go on vacation with his family. They were his FAMILY, but yet when he would listen in on his Mom's talk to the workers it made him feel less and less like he belonged here._

_They talked about Anna, he didn't know when he started calling her Anna, but she was no longer his mother. Not to him anyways. Mothers didn't abandon their children for Drugs or booze. He had been tossed away like trash by her. Not that he cared. He felt nothing for Anna. Lena and Steph were his Parents now. And Brandon was his brother. He couldn't imagine not having Brandon as his brother. _

_Brandon was his brother as much as Marianna was his sister. So he didn't even understand why he was having this conversation with his mom right now. "I shouldn't have to ask permission to go on vacation with you guys!" Steph sighed They had this talk every day recently. Jesus always had a problem with how the foster system kept tabs on them._

_"Jesus, it's Social services rule, kids in the foster system_"_

_"But I belong with you". He felt so frustrated, they were a normal family, they did normal family things. His Worker didn't need to get him a tutor, Lena had done that. They didn't need to make sure he was safe. His moms did that. "They don't care about me, you do"._

_"Your worker_"_

_"Doesn't" He finished._

_"Your Mom_" The resentment Jesus already felt for her increased, right away. It always did when someone called her his mother. Why did they have to have the same DNA?! He spoke before he realized he had._

_"She is not my mother". He meant it too. "You're the ones who chose me, you're the ones who loved me enough to keep me". He could feel himself breaking now. "I don't want to have her blood Mom, I want to be just as much yours as Brandon." She pulled him into her arms._

_"Love makes a family. I know we didn't give birth to you, But I couldn't love more if I had, I never knew you felt this way, I always thought love was enough." She explained._

_"It is! It's just, they make me feel like I don't belong here." He told her this for the first time and her face fell._

_"You do, that's why we have to get you adopted. Because you're no longer just our Foster children". That word, Foster child had become a dirty word in his mind. To, him it. Meant a person who lived with a family, but didn't belong, the sooner he could change his last name to Foster, after his real parents, who he'd had to find himself. But he had, the better his life would be._

As he watched Jude from across the table, Jesus realized how happy he was. Jude was his brother now, Jude's last name had meant nothing to him, and still didn't. But somewhere a long the line, Jude became just as much of a brother to him as Brandon was. Jude was a pain in the neck, but that made it all the better.

When Jude had first arrived Jesus hadn't been annoyed by him, because Jude was an outsider. And Jude knew it. So, he stayed out of Jesus's way. But living in the same room jude made him realize how fond he really was of this kid. Now Jude did annoy him, Just like Brandon did. And thinking back on how he felt before he got adopted, he was glad Jude got to break loose from Social service's so soon, and not feel like the Foster sibling. But Jesus hadn't never really been a Foster sibling he just found his family.


End file.
